Piggy Prank
by HolyHippogriffs96
Summary: It was a night of tomfoolery, involving muggles, pranks and pigs. Fred/George one shot


Everything, everyone belongs to JK Rowling. That lucky duck

PS- My first Gred and Feorge, sorry Fred and George

* * *

><p>"What I don't get is <em>why <em>we're taking-sorry _borrowing- _some muggle's pig statue. Which may I add, is the heaviest thing known to Wizard."

"Oh get some muscle, Lee! Its not that bad." answered Fred Weasley with an obvious strain in his voice.

"Besides, you know the plan. This is the only pig statue that no one can trace back to us." George Weasley added.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the plan, but why can't we just levitate the damn thing?" Demanded Lee Jordan.

George replied, "Don't be thick, Lee. We can't use magic in a muggle's yard."

"Now come on, lets get the bloody thing to the brooms. We'll shrink it and fly back to Hogwarts before anyone knows were gone." Fred said.

The three fifth year Gryffindor boys waddled with the statue between them across the barely lit lawn. An oddly shaped shadow followed the boys on their trek to the patch of trees where they'd hidden their brooms. The bottoms of their pant legs were starting to get damp from the dew that had already condensed on the green grass. But before the wet cuffs had become uncomfortable, the twins and their partner in crime reached where they had hidden their brooms and unceremoniously dropped the pig.

"Finally! Alright Fred, go ahead and shrink the pig."

"_Reducio!_"

And without another word, the trio slipped the pig onto their pocket, jumped on their brooms, and flew in the direction of the crescent moon. The only notion of how fast they were going was the speed of which the small villages were passing underneath them. By the time 15 minutes had passed, they had landed next to the broom cupboard near the Quidditch pitch, Lee a little bit clumsier than the twins.

"That's a crap broom, I tell you." complained Lee.

"Oi! Don't blame your horrible flying on a perfectly good broom." Fred retorted. "Shh He didn't mean it"

Fred and George laughed, while Lee gave them a dirty look.

"Gits."

"Oh come on, let's do this before Umbitch finds us. " George said.

"Really? You're worried about her finding us? I'd be more worried about Minny finding us. Can you imagine what she would do? She has been rather tense recently with little Harry lashing out." Replied Fred.

"I think this prank will do her some good. She always gives us alright detentions when we prank the Slytherins."

The twins continued arguing quietly while navigating to the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, and didn't stop for Lee, who did some difficult wand work in opening the portal to the Slytherin common room.

"Oi, will you two shut it? " Lee hissed.

The two look alike gingers stopped and went to work. Fred enlarged the statue of the pig, while George added a charm to have the pig say rude words whenever someone passed by. When they'd finished, they looked over and saw that Lee had finished off the rest of the prank. Lee slowly approached the twins, a look of confusion on his face.

"Er….Don't you think your er…forgetting something?" Lee asked.

"No," George said while looking around the altered common room, "looks ok to me."

"Uh…where's the pig's ears George?"

"Oh, those. Well I guess they fell off somewhere."

"I think it adds character," said Fred.

Lee shrugged and motioned them to leave. Quietly they left the Slytherin common room, taking a secret staircase behind a tapestry up to the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady was surprisingly still awake, but only by a little.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Fred.

"What! Oh, well, go through," said the Fat Lady sleepily, and the portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common room, a cozy room with large overly stuffed armchairs, and a very handsome fireplace that still had a warm fire roaring inside. But this was all ignored as the tired boys climbed up the staircase to the fifth year boy's dormitory. And without much thought of changing for bed, they all collapsed on to their separate four-poster beds and fell asleep.

The next morning, Fred, George, and Lee all trudged down to the Great Hall, not thinking of what awaited them. They didn't remember what they had done the previous night at first, as they were shoving large amounts of eggs into their mouths, when suddenly it dawned on them. As a group they all looked behind them over to the Slytherin's table. Every last of the Slytherin's robes were a shocking pink, and all the banners hanging over the table were the same pink as the robes. But instead of a snake wrapped around the word 'Slytherin', there were large, porky pigs and the word 'Piggerin' stamped across them. The trio turned back around and snorted into their plates of eggs.

"How'd you do it?" A voice came from behind them.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Fred as he turned around to see his younger brother Ron standing behind him with Harry and Hermione.

"How'd you do it?" He asked again, "Apparently even their common room is similarly decorated, and Snape can't figure out how to get rid of it all. When he tries to vanish something, ten more replace it."

"I think its brilliant!" Harry added.

Hermione gave a quiet snort and turned to her breakfast. All the boys looked at her, but decided to ignore her snort.

"Thanks Harry," Said George

"And We're not going to tell you ickle Ronnie kins, seeing as you're a prefect." Said Fred.

Ron opened his mouth, but soon closed it without saying anything, deciding not to argue, and sat down next to Harry, who had sat down just moments before. Both the twins went back to shoving food into their mouths, but were interrupted by Lee elbowing them hard in the side. Lee nodded to his left, signaling the approach of Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House. But instead of stopping to yell at the boys, she simply winked at them. They all, including Ron, Harry, and Hermione, stared open mouthed at McGonagall's back. George could have sworn she had muttered 'Good Job' in passing them.

Fred, the first to recover from the shock of not being yelled at, said, "Well, I guess Minny does appreciate a good prank on Slytherin."

* * *

><p>AN: As always Reviews are AWESOME! I'd REALLY love them.<p>

Little side-note about the story, I actually got the idea from an English project where we had to write a story from News-clippings. Random, huh?

Also, If you're wondering about my other story, Impulsive Snogs, which if you haven't read then you really must, I am so SORRY about not updating. I didn't want to write anything till I figured out how I was going to end the story, which I have figured out. I'm just having a bit of a writer's block. I will update EVENTUALLY though. Hopefully, it will be soon.

Thanks for reading- HolyHippogriffs

PS- Is anyone else SUPER excited about Pottermore? And if you're on it already...I'm extremely jealous. Really, really jealous.


End file.
